Noor
Introduction Noor is a Dreadling from Dread Island. He was disowned by his family and had his robe stripped from him. He was then exiled toward the edge of the island were he was later captured by slavers and transfered to Sabaody Archipelago. Appearance Noor does not wear a shirt. He has a crimson head band and brown hair. He wears red gloves that have metal plates on the top and a pair of dark green pants and shoes. Personality Noor does not talk much, and is very moody. Noor is also a glutton and loves to eat. He pefers to eat his meat raw and sees almost every living thing around him as food. Unlike many of the Dreadlings Noor does not know Hexs, which is chimestry. He like others in his clan fight with the strenght of their bodies and the force behind their fist. This connection to the martial arts gives Noor some respect for those who fight with their hands. Noor refuses to eat any humanoid that fights with his fist. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Noor abandoned his clan's martial arts style long ago. It was for that reason Noor was originaly stripped from his robe. Noor uses his own style of fighting with moves based off the creatures he fought with on the Dread Island * Borg Punch- Borg Punch is a move were Noor activates his sweet glands at the same time makeing his cells in his fist activate all at one time. This move is similar to how the Borg create their shocks within thier body. The sweet that comes out of Noor fist hits the target as his fist does sending the electic serge into his opponent. As he strikes his eyes look like they belong to a Electric Borg. *Snake Dance - This is a move based off the Scales of Dread Island. Noor moves his feet in the pattern that the Scales use when they crawl on land. The pattarn not only increases his speed, but also makes his movements harder to read. As he does the move his opponent can see a Scale aura moving around him. *Owar Hunt - Owar Hunt is a move were Noor places his hands on the ground and leans down on all fours. The move mimics the Owar and gives off a Owar aura. From this move Noor attacks low with fast jumping strikes from the walls, the ground, and if inside the ceiling. Each pass with his hand slashes his opponent. *Hollowing - When Noor does Hollowing he disconects his shoulders with his muscle power alone. Once he does that a Hallow appears being him as he strikes out at his opponet with quick vine like strikes from his arms. The blows are nearly unpredictable and fly at his oppponent like a whip. Once he finish the move he reconncects his arms in the same manner that he disconnected them. *Dread Reaper- Dread Reaper is a move were Noor places both of his hands together in a praying positon. He then bends them both back toward the right side of his head. The move mimics how a Dread Giant holds his scythe before he swings it. When Noor does this move the outline of a Dread Giant can be seen behind him. The move is a cutting attack usign Noor's hands as a blade. The later version creates a flying slash once he finishes his movement. *Groga Charge - When Noor does the Groga Charge he calls upon his spirit. The great Groga King appears behind him as Noor charges forward. As he charges forward he tightens his body up causing his muscles to become like steel. He then slams into his opponet with the full force of his body. *Dragon Swarm- Dragon Swarm is a move were Noor begins to punch very fast. He punches so fast that it looks as though he has multible arms. Each punch creates an air dart that lunches forward. The darks rain on his opponnent cutting into them as it goes. If he hits you directly then your body will begin to take a beating from all the blows along with the air darts the come after it. Physical Strength Noor is strong enough to rip off a slave coller with one hand and then throw it away. A better show of his limits would be the fact that he is strong enough to ripp out a root of a Hallow and smach the beast with it. Noor strenght far surpasses a normal human. His strenght is comparable to a small giant. Agility Noor is quick on his feet, but he is not that fast. His main claim to fame is his power rather than his speed. However Noor does have a excelent reaction time. Being Born on Dread Island Noor is use to death coming out of nowhere from the darkness. The fighter can turn on a dime and move around with ease. Noor has a skill for movement and control of space, but pure speed alone he is not where near superhuman level. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Male Category:Dreadlings Category:Martial Artist Category:Cannibal Category:Pirate Category:Former Slave Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika